Jori Fanfiction Prompts
by Jawrulez
Summary: Summary of this is in the Author's note of the first post. Please check this out! Rated T for possible sexual innuendo prompts. Check out prompt #6 and 7!
1. Authors Note

**A/N:**

** Hello Jori shippers out there. For all those writers of Jori Fanfiction I just wanted to post some ideas of fanfics and one shots since I am not a good story-teller. These prompts will be updated as often as I can update them. Thank you for checking this out and I hope to see one of the prompts come to life on the page. I'll see y'all in the 1st prompt update. Till then, Read, Write and Ship Jori! **

**- Jawrulez Out**


	2. Prompt 1

**Prompt Idea #1**

Tori's life has been slowly crumbling before her and none of her friends know. Her parents are constantly fighting and are thinking about getting a divorce, Jade insults are actually severely effecting her, (she is secretly in love with Jade), she started drinking to cope with her parents, she started hanging out more with the bad kids at school instead of spending more time with the gang, she is failing her classes and starting to skip school a lot to go get drunk with her new friends, Ryder, being one of them and she also started going back out with him because she believes she deserves a shit boyfriend. Tori started being raped by her father when the fights started getting severely worse and threatened to not tell anyone or else he will kill her.

One day, she decides to kill herself. That day Jade decides to go see what's going on with the younger Vega sister, also her secret crush, when she sees Tori's body unmoving and in a blood puddle. She rushes Tori to the hospital and gives her some of her blood, (secretly the same type as her). When Tori wakes up, she starts crying because she wasn't successful. What she didn't know was that Jade was right there and her crying woke up Jade. Jade comforts her and asks her why she did it, at tears herself. Tori doesn't want to talk about it and the doctor says she has to be on suicide watch for a week. Jade visits her everday and she still hasn't found out why Tori did it. Will Jade get her to open up so she can help or will Tori stay in here shell forever and stay miserable and maybe successfully kill herself?

**A/N:**

**Hello again everyone. So this is the first prompt Idea. Sorry It's kinda long but I didn't know how else to type it. So I hope someone likes the prompt enough to write a story on it. Until next time Jori shippers, Read, Write and Ship Jori!**

**-Jawrulez Out**


	3. Prompt 2

**Prompt Idea #2**

Tori and Jade both secretly like each other but think that the other will never go out with them. Jade finally admitted her feelings to herself after the last time her and Beck broke up (he broke up with her). One night the gang go out to a fair, Jade, still putting up a front that she hates Tori, dares her to go on an extreme roller coaster ride and that if she chicksns out thrn she really is a wuss. Tori gets really angry about that and so she goes on the ride and the gang go and watch. Mid-way through the ride it starts to malfunction and flies off the rail. Tori gets seriously injured and is rushed to the hospital. There they find out that she had a lot internal bleeding, which they tried their best to seal, a punctured lung, several broken bones and brain damage. She is in a coma and they are unsure if she will ever wake up again. Jade becomes devastated by the news and she blames herself for what happened to Tori. Jade visited Tori everyday and would talk to her. The rest would but not as often and when they would try to ask her why she started caring, she would lash out at them.

One day, Jade decided she was going to tell Tori how she feels and right after she did Tori awoke. The problem is she doesn't remember anyone from Hollywood Arts and thinks she still goes to Sherwood, which her parents re-enroll her in upon her request. Jade takes it upon herself to try and get Tori's memories back and she enrolls into Sherwood. Can Jade help get Tori's memory back and get her back in HA or will Tori never come back and her memory gone forever?

**A/N:**

**Hello again everyone! I decided to update twice in one day! In response to an anon, yes he could abuse her instead of raping her but I think the rape would be the push toward suicide more but I can also see abuse. Well here is another prompt and I hope y'all like them so far. I will improve on the summary writing, it's kinda my first time doing this. I hope you all are having a nice day or evening depending on the time and I will see you all again in the next update. Until then, Read, Write and ship Jori!**

**-Jawrulez Out**


	4. Prompt 3

**Prompt Idea #3**

_Life After You by Lifehouse_

Jade and Tori have dated for a few years starting during their senior year. They have over come obstacles and a lot during their time together. But, when Jade sees another girl kiss Tori everything seems to fall apart and they break up. Few days later Jade realizes she can't imagine her life without the younger Vega sister and requests help from Andre to get her back. He recommends writing a song for her and I shall leave the rest in you're very capable hands.

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! So this is a songfic prompt and I recommend listening to the song first if you want to write the fic. I am so glad that I got so many views even if I only have 1 follower that's more then what I ever thought I could get. I would like to thank you for looking at my prompts and I hope you are a having a nice day/evening. I'll see you guys later. Until next time, Read, Write and ship Jori!**

**-Jawrulez Out.**


	5. Prompt 4

**Prompt #4**

Photograph by Nickelback

Tori is tired of Jade (her crush obviously ) always putting her down and her pranks so she decides to leave Hollywood arts and to go back to Sherwood. Tori writes a final song for them and records it on a cd for her friends that goes along with her saying her final goodbye's to everyone. Tori leaves it in Andre's locker the day before she leaves completely making that day her last day at Hollywood Arts. When everyone arrives at school the next day and they see Tori's locker bare they get worried. When Andre opens his locker, the cd falls out and they watch it, no one can believe what they are hearing. Jade takes it the hardest, non one knows why but Jade. Has Jade realized things to late or can she get Tori to come back? I recommend that you change some of the names in the song to go with the members of their group.

Or, Its the end of senior year and the seniors have a special final showcase and Tori performs this with her group of friends, saying goodbye to their school and reminiscing in all of their memories they made together.

**A/N:**

**Hello again everyone! How is your day? I hope it's going well. Well this prompt is a songfic and I recommend listening to the song first. The other prompt part I believe that it would be a great one-shot or like the ending of the prompt above it. Now I would liketo say thank you graciemae172 for that awesome review story and I hope you post it. For those who eant to see it just go look at the reviews and I recommend checking it out! And on that note I believe it's time for me to say farewell for now. Until next time, Read, Write, and ship Jori!**

**-Jawrulez out**


	6. Prompt 5

**Prompt #5**

Okay so, Ihaven't really seen a lot of Jori's that are either g!p or genderbend. So I wanted to type up a prompt for some author to use. It most certainly **has** to be genderbend Tori or g!p Tori. I just think Jade would be cliché cause she seems more like the typeto fit either but I think Tori should be given the chance. Anyway the prompt goes:

Toren Vega walks into Hollywood Arts and goes into Sikowitz class. Much like in the show he bumps into someone, spilling their coffee on them but instead of it being Beck it's Jade. Once this shy but confident boy looks into the eye of the raven haired beauty he's hooked. Can he win over her heart with his charming ways and slight bad boy nature or will her jealous boyfriend stand in the way?

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! It's been a bit but I have another prompt up and I am really surprised at the amount of views .o. I hope you all are doing well and that things in life aren't rough. Now with this prompt I left a pretty big amount of slace to fill in and I think I have become better hopefully at writing these... So I really hope someone does this prompt just slightly more than the others. Well that's all I have for today. 'Till next time Read, Write and ship Jori!**

**-Jawrulez out**


	7. Prompt 6

**Prompt #6**

Okay so this on is more for fun than anything and would most likely be a one-shot **but **it could be a story if you want. However the name must be: **_Ebony Hair and the_****_Banana_**. Now the reasoning behind the banana part is from my every year thing in my bio also. Basically there isn't reallya prompt but Tori and Jade have to either meet for the first time cause of a banana or a banana was involved with them falling in love like... Tori could have been walking down the stairs and she slips on a banana peel cause she wasn't looking and Jade catches her...I don't know but a banana **must **be involved!

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a great day. Now this prompt was inspired by the thing in my bio (which I encourage all to read that part) and boredom. In my personal opinion this could be a really funny story or one-shot and it could also be sweet. I really do hope someone does this because it would be so awesome. **

**So I decided to do little fun facts about me included in this so for the first one: I have three favorite colors: black, midnight blue and white.**

**So that is all for today's update and Ihope to see y'all in the next one. 'Till next time Read, Write, and Ship Jori!**

**-Jawrulez Out**


	8. Prompt 7

**Prompt** **#7**

So I got this idea around 11 pm. Here is the prompt:

(They are in their senior year of high school) Tori comes to school just like any other day but something changes this day. The day she turns 18. Strange things start taking place and she feels this weird itching on her back the entire day. When she gets home and heads to her room she gets hit by a sudden wave of immense pain in her back. Once the pain subsides, she looks up and sees two things in the corners of her eyes. Actually it's a pair of them. Two wings have sprouted out of her back, one a shadow black while the other is pure white. She is half-angel and half-demon and the only one of her kind. Her mom a fallen angel and her father a fallen demon. Somehow the genes skipped over Trina so she is fully human and doesn't know about their world. How will Tori deal with her now awakened powers that grow in more power and people whom she has never met arrive in her life but they know who she is. Let's not forget the fact of how she is in love with the raven haired beauty that constantly puts her down. Will she be able to balance out the good and evil in her or will it consume her and harm the one she holds most dear?

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! How are you? I hope all is well and that the Jori fandom is being well kept =). Alright well I got this idea from lstening to music and thinking about a Jori I had read that I can't think the name of at the moment. So this story prompt has a Half-demon/Half-angel!Tori and Human!Jade. Now I would asbolutely ****_LOVE_**** to see this come to life. I think this would be amazing! Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes in typing. I am typing this on my tablet cause it's really late and I was too lazy to get my laptop out. I hope someone likes this prompt enough to write it.**

**Fun fact #2: I a pet mouse named Rasie (pronouced Raw-ce).**

**Well that is all for tonight folks and it will probably be earlier in the day tomorrow when I post this but it doesn't matter cause, I wish you all a G'Morning/G'Evening for whenever you read this. I shall see you all in the next update. 'Till then Read, Write and Ship Jori!**

**-Jawrulez out**


	9. Prompt 8

**Prompt #8 **

I was thinking of one and it's based off a song. It's about the two girls being best friends since as long as they can remember and Jade falls in love with Tori, although Tori doesn't find out. Jade watches all the boys go by (Ryder Steven and a few OC's that I made up) That cheated or broke her heart and Jade has to sit and watch which breaks her own heart. Eventually they graduate and get accepted into different universities, but the problem is that Tori has to go to New York, when Jade finds out she congratultes and hugs Tori but she dies inside. They skype, call and text constantly but Jade still misses Tori, and she makes an abrupt decision to fly down to New York and surprise Tori.

**A/N:**

**Hello all! Hope everyone is having a great weekend. So this prompt was sent in from ThatRandomAsian and I thought it was a good one so I posted it. So I'm open to posting prompts that are sent into me and giving credit or keeping you anonymous if you want. **

**Fun fact #3: I have a dog named Roxie who is a german shepeard mixed with a terrier.**

**Well that is all for this update Jori shippers. I shall see you all in the next update and I wish everyone a good night and good morning. Till next time, Read, Write and Ship Jori!**


	10. Prompt 9

**Prompt #9**

This one is G!P, where Tori is the G!P

Jade and Tori have a drunken one night stand after Jade breaks up with Beck at a party. The next day Tori confesses her love for Jade, but she denies her feelings for Tori and turns her down. Tori leaves town heartbroken. Jade and Beck get back together and she discovers she is pregnant with Tori's baby but lies and tells Beck it's his. They get married and have the baby, but Tori comes back to town. Will Jade be forced to tell the truth not only about the baby, but her love for Tori?

**A/N**

**Hello Jori shippers! Have you all been eating bananas? Did you eat your vegetables for dinner? Did you all take naps and read fanfiction in between? I know I did. So this is a prompt that was sent in by a anon. This prompt really intrigues me with how this situation could unfold. I hope someone does this prompt it would be a great read. I'm also curious one how old the baby will be when Tori comes back. That could be a big difference when it comes to mannerisms.**

**Fun fact: I am born and raised in New Orleans.**

**I hope that everyone is doing fine and has had a great weekend. I spent my weekend by my cousins and we played rock band all day yesterday. I was gutarist and my cousin chaged between mic and drums. **

**Alright, well that is all for tonight's update. 'Till next time, Read, Write, and Ship Jori.**

**-Jawrulez Out**


	11. Thank You Note

**So this isn't an update of a prompt but a thank you too all who have looked at these prompts. So, I would like to thank you all for reading my prompts all the way up to here and thank you for giving it a chance. It makes me happy that people may enjoy them and some who have written some. Thank you followers, viewers, reviewers, and favoriters. No I'm not stopping the updates I just wanted to tell you allhow much I appreciate this. I was afraid to post my prompts here because I was afraid no one would like it... but I have over 3k views and I couldn't be happier so again thank you so so much. I also wish you all happy days and that if you're going through a tough time, I know what it's like to feel like giving up but it WILL get better. You just have to have hope and never give up. Thank you all and I will see you in the next update. =)**

**-****_Jawrulez_**


End file.
